When The Past Catches Up With You
by DreamingOfAngels.x3
Summary: LL,AU. Set in Season 6. Lorelai and Rory never fought, and Rory is attending Yale. What happens when a girl from Lorelai's past returns? *Done*
1. And A Picture of Bono

Summary: LL, AU. Set in Season 6. Lorelai and Rory never fought, and Rory is at Yale. What happens when a girl from Lorelai's past returns?

A/N: I write all of my fics on paper first. Sorry if it's a bit short.

It was a breezy day and Lorelai Gilmore was walking to Luke's for her usual coffee fix. When she walked she was greeted by her boyfriend with a kiss and took a seat at the counter. The Luke came and poured her some coffee.

"Hey!" She said with a devilish grin," I have a crazy idea!"

"Those are never comforting words coming from you." He grumbled.

"Well anyways. As you know I come here every single day!"

"Yeah so?"

"Well I was thinking, why you don't just make me, My Own Coffee Pot!"

"What?" He said very surprised.

"Yeah! It could pink, have a picture of Bono, and be twice as strong as everyone else's coffee!" She said quickly and in one breath. Luke stared at her in amazement. HE just shook his head, smiled, and walked to get Kirk's order. After he was finished taking his order, (Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich. With No Jelly) he heard the jingle of the door, and saw a girl, no older then 13, walk in a take a seat next to Lorelai.

TBC…. Maybe


	2. Lynsey

Lorelai noticed the girl, and looked at the girl through the corner of her eye. She was amazed at what she saw, a medium height long blonde haired girl, with hazel eyes, and a pretty skinny figure, with 3 bags and a backpack which was clearly full of books. She noticed the shape of her eyes and they looked familiar. She was about to ask who she was when Luke came.

"What can I get for ya?" He asked rudely.

"Ummm… I'll have coffee, chili fries, and a cheeseburger." She said with a slight hint of nervousness in her voice. Luke looked at her, then Lorelai and thought of how much their eating habits were alike. _And wait a minute_ _they almost have the same face. Except Lorelai has blue eyes and black hair._ He shrugged it off and went into the kitchen to place her order.

Lorelai finally decided to say something to the girl, "Hi! I'm Lorelai." She said with a smile. "I'm Lynsey. Nice to meet you." Lynsey said shaking Lorelai's hand. "You to." Lorelai said with another smile. "So you new in town?" Lorelai asked nosily. "Yeah. My parents are being snobby all of a sudden and want me to 'come out' and all that proper lady stuff." She said trying to get the conversation going.

"Ah. Your parents are rich?" She asked finally understanding the situation.

"I guess. They are Robert and Amelia Brennan." She said sighing.

"Oh, I think I've met them before."

"Really? Where?"

"Oh at some banquet or another, my parents are Richard and Emily Gilmore." Lorelai responded with a slight sound of surprise and amusement.

"Really? I never knew the Gilmore's had a daughter. Well, I've heard them saying once that their daughter, and I quote 'With that child she had at 16. You know, well Rory got into Chilton, and I hope that she actually graduates and goes to college unlike her mother.'" She said in a snobby tone. Lorelai was about to make a comment, when Lynsey's food came.


	3. Authors Note

Author's Note: I won't be able to update for a few weeks. Computer problems.


	4. 3 Blondes

**Disclaimer: I own Gilmore Girls! (On DVD!) Darn it.**

**The Diner**

"Here's your early death in 2 forms, coffee and dead cow." Luke remarked rudely.

"Wow! Service here sure comes with a smile." Lynsey said sarcastically as Luke walked away.

Lorelai replied, "Oh it's just Luke. But trust if I ask him for anything I get it. Watch this." She got off her stool and walked over to Luke who was taking Gypsy's order.

"Lukey, Can I have the rest of the boysenberry pie?" She asked in a childish tone.

"What? No! And don't call me Lukey I hate that na-" But he was cut off by Lorelai's mouth on his. After kissing for a few seconds Luke pulled back and said,"Fine."

Lorelai smiled and walked over to her seat at the counter.

Lynsey looked at her and said, "You're good." Before returning to her food.

**Town Square**

Lorelai and Lynsey were walking around town seeing the sites. They were getting near the gazebo the gazebo, when Lorelai's cell went off. She glanced at the number and saw that it was Rory. "Hey kid!" Lorelai said as soon as she answered the phone. "We broke up!" Rory replied crying.

"What! Why!" Lorelai asked worried.

"He… He cheated on me with 3 blondes!" She said crying even harder.

"Oh Sweetie!" Lorelai said worriedly. She put a finger up to Lynsey to say that she'd be back in a minute.

"Apparently he wasn't getting enough action from me… so he… he cheated!" She said the last part sobbing.

"You need to come home?" Lorelai said more as a statement than a question.

She looked over at Lynsey, who was staring at Kirk, who was trying to climb the gazebo, to get away from Taylor.

"Yes." Rory replied in a small whisper.

"I'll see you in an hour then?" Lorelai asked.

"Ok." Rory replied almost about to cry again.

"Ok." I said as I walked over to Lynsey and hung up my phone.


	5. Lynsey Revealed Part 1

"So my daughter is going to be coming home later if you want to meet her." Lorelai said as soon as she got to Lynsey. "Oh… sure, it must be nice for her to have someone to come with her problems to." Lynsey stated looking off to the side. "Couldn't you go to your parents?" Lorelai asked confused. "No. Ever since I found out I was adopted, we haven't exactly got along." Lynsey said looking into Lorelai's eyes which showed no emotion. "Wow. Wait… how old did you say you were?"

"I'm 12, 13 in about 5 months. Why?" Lynsey asked.

"Wow." Lorelai said almost in a whisper. Remembering something from 13 years ago. Oh no is all I could think of at the moment.

TBC…

_**Sorry For the very short update but I've been really really busy lately. I also write my fics on notebook paper first so that's why they are so short. I also have the whole story in my head and tons of chapters down, so you'll find out the secrets to Lynsey Brennan eventually.**_


	6. Lynsey Revealed Part 2

**OK. So thanks to all of you for reviewing. For this chapter, I'm combining a ton that I've already written so it should be kind of long. This chapter will reveal Lynsey's story even more.**

**Enjoy!**

**Town Square**

"Who?" Lynsey asked wide-eyed, and begging for more information. Lorelai looked to the ground, back at Lynsey, and around the town square to see if Miss Patty was in hearing distance.

"Umm… Gah! This is so hard!"

"Just say it!" Lynsey said clearly frustrated.

"Me." Lorelai said under her breath. Lynsey gave her a look clearly confused and added on, "About 14 years ago I went to a party, and had a little too much to drink. I met this guy, and I guess we slept together, I don't even remember his name. Five months later I was getting fatter and fatter. So I went to the doctor and found out I was pregnant." She takes a break, sighs, and looks back at Lynsey who was awestruck by the story. "3 months later I gave birth to a little girl, without anyone, but my parents knowing/ I gave her up for adoption, since I didn't tell Rory, my daughter, that I was pregnant." AS she finished the story Lynsey sat down on the closest bench and sat thinking of how her life would be changed from that moment on.

"Wow." Was all Lynsey could mutter out at the moment. The Lorelai's cell phone rang.

"Hey Kid." Lorelai said over her phone to Rory.

"Hi Mom."

"What's up?"

"Umm… I'm at home, and your not." Rory said confused.

"Ok… I'll be right there." Lorelai looked at Lynsey who was looking at her hopefully. Lorelai hung up her phone and put it back into her purse.

"Come on… you get to meet my daughter Rory." The walk home was silent and once they got to the house, Rory was waiting on the porch steps. She then ran into Lorelai's arms and hugged her for about five minutes before noticing Lynsey who was looking at all of Babette's gnomes.

"Who's that?" She asked pointing to Lynsey, clearly surprised that she was there.

"That's Lynsey Brennan; she'll be staying with us for awhile."

Well, why?"

"Uhhh…" she said then finished the story. Rory was shocked at what her mother had said. She looked over at Lynsey who was being interrogated my Babette, and back at her mother. She saw that they had the same Nose, ears, and facial shape.

"Wow. So you have a daughter, whom you never told me about? Rory asked clearly disgusted.

"You were 7, you wouldn't of understood. And I had to give her up. Wouldn't it be kind of weird for me to come home with a baby saying 'Look you have a new baby sister?"

"It would've been better than lying to me." Rory said with a hurt tone in her voice

"I'm sorry."

"What about Luke? Rory asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him about Lynsey? Of course I will."

"No. Not that."

"What then?" Lorelai asked confused.

"That he's her father."

"What?"


	7. Crumpled Up Note

A/N- Hey Everyone! OK so I'm at my friend's house, and I know this is probably going to be a weird explanation for you all, but oh well! HA HA! JK. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and thanks for putting up with all of my wacky ideas.

And away we go!

Previously:

"Are you going to tell Luke?"

"About Lynsey? Of course I am."

"No, That he's her father."

"What?"

"Oops, never mind," Rory said covering her mouth with her hand.

"No," Lorelai said stomping her feet, "I want to know why you would say that."

"Ok," Rory said, "Sit down, this is a long story. Luke overheard me talking to Logan on my cell phone at the diner about getting me a fake ID to get into a club, even though I didn't want one." She said adding the last part quickly. "So he came over, and sat on the stool next to me as soon as I hung up. He began telling me about a time 13 years ago, when he went to the Founder's Day Festival and got completely drunk, and woke up not in his bed. All he had was a crumpled up piece of paper next to him that explained what had happened, and was signed with the initials, L.G. Luke couldn't figure out who it was but I immediately realized it was you. He told me that he doesn't want that to happen to me, since I have a bright future ahead of me." She said sitting down next to her mother.

"I remember giving that note." Said Lorelai gasping, "He's Lynsey's father."

"So I ask again, are you going to tell Luke." Rory asked annoyed

"Umm…" Lorelai said thinking until her mouth dropped open seeing someone in the distance

TBC…

A/N- Special thanks to my friend Hannah who gave me ideas for this chapter.


	8. Out of Breath

A/N- I know, I'm updating twice in 1 day! Special thanks to my new beta LiteratiLove73! You rule!

OK the next chapter.

"Christopher." Lorelai mumbled.

"What?" Rory asked looking at her mom. The she stared in the direction her mom was staring, and noticed her father walking towards the house.

As soon as Christopher walked up to the house he asked "How are my favorite Gilmore Girls?"

By that time Lynsey was walking over to the house and noticed that some man was talking to Lorelai and whom she thought was Rory.

"Chris what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked coldly.

"I told you I came here to see you two."

At that moment Lynsey walked onto the porch.

"Who… Is… he?" Lynsey asked out of breath.

'Strange… I just saw her walking, and yet she's out of breath.' Lorelai thought. 'How could she be out of breath?' She then turned back to the conversation.

"He's Christopher Haden, Rory's father." Lorelai replied.

"Oh… I… thought… the… diner guy… was her… father." Lynsey said still out of breath.

"No." Rory replied. 'Although he has been more of a father to me than Chris' She thought coldly.

"Can you please leave Chris?" Lorelai asked softly.

"No, I came here to see my daughter!" Chris responded loudly.

"You know what Chris; you are looking at me right now, so you have seen me. Now just go!" Rory yelled back.

TBC…


	9. Down the Stairs

A/N- Ok, I'm updating for the third time today! Are you still proud of me?

And here we go!

"You will not talk to me like that! I am your father, and you will treat me with respect!" Chris screamed back at Rory.

Then without anyone noticing Luke pulled into the driveway.

"Please just leave." Lorelai whispered.

"To hell I will! Lorelai, your probably telling Rory that I'm a bad person, aren't you!" Chris screamed back at Lorelai. As he was about to hit Lorelai, Luke comes and grabs his arm.

"I believe she asked you to leave." Luke said calmly, pushing Chris down the stairs. The a frightened Chris ran to his car, and drove off.

Lorelai and Rory were smiling at Luke, while Lynsey, who's breathing was back to normal, was still in shock from the scene that had played out before her.

"Wait, you're the girl from the diner this morning, aren't you?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I was going to talk to you about that." Lorelai said pulling Luke into the house with her.


	10. You Like Bette Midler?

**A/N- In my story, Luke and Lorelai are only dating, they live together, the house now has 4 bedrooms, but they are not engaged… yet. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter. Hopefully it will be kind of long. **

**Chapter 10: You Like Bette Midler?**

Lorelai pulled Luke into the house leaving Rory and Lynsey alone to make small-talk.

"Umm… Rory told me about a time when you got really drunk and "bonded" with someone." Lorelai said looking into Luke's clear blue eyes.

"Oh… she told you about that?" Luke asked ashamed _'Damn it! I can't believe Rory told her that.' _

"Yeah she did, but umm… the same thing happened to me." She said staring at the ground.

"Oh. Wait you don't think-"

"I wrote a note to the guy and went to work, just to let him know what happened." Lorelai said rudely interrupting Luke.

"I got a note that night. Oh… it was you wasn't it?" Luke asked realizing what happened.

"Yeah. I got pregnant from that night. I hid it from Rory, so I gave the little girl up for adoption." She said looking square into Luke's eyes.

"So… that girl, is your daughter?" Luke asked referring to Lynsey.

"I think so, yes."

"You never told me about her? Lorelai we're in a relationship and you hid a huge part of your life from me?" Luke said hurt.

"She's not just my daughter she's yours to… I think."

"Fine Lorelai, what do we do about her?" Luke asked calming down.

"I don't know… should we tell her that you're her possible father?" Lorelai asked pacing the room.

"I guess we could," Luke said glancing up at Lorelai, "Are you ok?"

"Me? Yeah. Fine."

"Ok, so are we gonna go out there and tell her then?"

"I guess so." Lorelai said heading towards the front door.

* * *

**The Porch**

"Oh… hey Mom," Rory said once Lorelai and Luke came onto the porch. "Lynsey and I were just debating over which _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_ was better."

"I say it's the new one, since it's more true to the book. Plus Johnny Depp is kinda hot." Lynsey Remarked.

"Ok… Rory I know today has been rough on you but, don't you still have to go to work?" Lorelai asked

"Oh Crap! I gotta go. Bye!" Rory said running to her car.

"Ok. Lynsey… do you want to come in?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure."

* * *

**Living Room**

"This is my boyfriend Luke." Lorelai told Lynsey once they got to the couch.

"Nice to meet you." Lynsey said shaking his hand.

"You to." Luke said.

"I'll just cut straight to the chase. Lynsey, Luke is your biological father." Lorelai said.

"OK" Lynsey said.

"So, Lynsey… what are you interested in?" Luke asked.

"Everything really, I love to read, I like to write creative writing pieces, I'm interested in Archeology, I play trumpet, I'm in drama club, and I'm obsessed with the TV show _Charmed_." She replied.

"Wow, that's a lot of interests." Lorelai said smiling.

"Yeah," Lynsey said shrugging, "I also know some German, Spanish, and Russian."

"Can you speak any of the languages fluently?" Luke asked.

"No, but I can write Russian pretty good, I just can't speak it that well."

"Ok. What type of Music do you listen to?" Lorelai asked.

"Umm… I love Bette Midler, she's my idol. I also like Rascal Flatts, Nickelback, Carrie Underwood, Fall Out Boy, all sorts of stuff."

"You like Bette Midler?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Yeah, she's awesome. Her movie _Beaches_ is also my all-time favorite movie.

"That's a really sad movie." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, but I like it."

"What's your favorite food?" Luke asked.

"Broccoli."

"Huh… what's your favorite type of chocolate?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't like chocolate." Lynsey said. Luke was smirking at Lorelai.

"How can you not like chocolate?" Lorelai asked.

"I didn't grow up eating it; I actually thought I was allergic to it for awhile. I just don't want to eat it." Lynsey explained, "But can I ask you guys a question?"

"Go ahead." Luke said.

"How do you know he's my father?" Lynsey asked Lorelai.

"It's complicated." Lorelai replied.

"Ok. That works," Lynsey said, "Did you name me?"

Lorelai was hocked at her question, "No… I didn't want to; it would've been too hard."

"Oh." Lynsey said disappointed.

"What's your full name?" Luke asked.

"Lynsey Victoria Brennan."

"Victoria is my middle name." Lorelai said.

"Wow. What a coinky-dink." Lynsey said.

"When did you find out you were adopted?" Luke asked.

"It was the day after my 10th Birthday, and then they stopped talking to me like they used to, it was ok though." She said sounding hurt.

"So… do you want something to drink?" Lorelai asked changing the subject.

"Just water thanks." She replied.

"We have pop." Lorelai suggested.

"I don't drink pop, only coffee, water, and juice."

"Oh. I'll get your water then."

Lorelai walked into the kitchen thinking things over. _Should I invite her to come live with us? What would Luke think? God, what about my parents? Rory? Where would she sleep? Maybe it would be best if she did live with us. Yeah, I should ask her if she wants to or not. _Lorelai pulled a bottle of water out of the refrigerator, and went back to the living room.

Lorelai gave the bottle to Lynsey, who immediately started drinking the water, until the bottle was half-full.

"OK, this may sound like a crazy question… but, do you want to live with us?" Lorelai asked. Luke just gave her a small smile to tell her, it was ok. Lorelai sighed and turned her attention back to Lynsey.

"Sure, it'll be a lot better than living with Amelia."

"OK." Luke said.

"Where's your stuff?" Lorelai asked.

"At the umm… what's it called… the Dragonfly Inn, I think." Lynsey replied.

"That's the inn I own. Let's go get your stuff." Lorelai said standing and heading towards the door. Lynsey followed, and soon Luke heard Lorelai's Jeep start up and drive away. Luke had just learned that day, who the mystery woman was from all those years ago. That he had a long lost daughter, and that maybe his life couldn't get any better, or so he thought…

( TBC… )


	11. Peter Wentz

**A/N- I'm sooo sorry for talking almost a year to update! This was a really hard year for me with school, my friend's mom dying, and all this other stuff. I really hope that people will still read, even though the show's over.**

**Enough of my jabbering.**

**Away we go!!**

_**GgGgGgGgGg**_

The Dragonfly Inn

"So… you got room 7. It's the luckiest room in the Inn." Lorelai said as soon as they walked into Lynsey's room.

"Yeah, I guess. Do you see my autographed Fall Out Poster anywhere?" Lynsey asked Lorelai after going through some of the boxes.

"It's right here. Man, who's this freak with the eyeliner?"

"That's Peter Wentz; he's amazingly hot in person. When I went to their concert he stripped in this box thing, and I was close enough to see bulge." Lynsey said proudly.

"Your parents let you go to those things?" Lorelai questioned.

"Who said they knew I went. Anyways, I have a strange question to ask you. I'm not meaning to sound rude or anything but, why did you keep the fact that you were pregnant from your kid?"

"It was complicated. Rory was in second grade, and absolutely perfect. When I went to my parents to ask them if they would raise the child, because I couldn't afford it, they told me to give it up for adoption, and not to tell Rory. It also was also because I didn't want Rory to later on find out that her mother didn't know the name of a guy she slept with." Lorelai replied while picking up a couple boxes.

"Understandable. I think that's it." Lynsey said picking up more boxes and walking out the door.

Lorelai's Jeep

"You're the type of person, who keeps to themselves a lot, aren't you?" Lorelai asked.

"I kind of had to be living in the Brennan house. They didn't approve of what I wore, ate, did, even my favorite color. So, I would go into these obsessive stages and put all of my energy into obsessing over something. Then, my mom would get pissed off because the background of my computer would be a guy from the show, and she wouldn't talk to me for weeks." She replied.

"What school do you go to? I know it's random, but I want to know."

"St. Ann's in Hartford. It's a really small school, and all girls."

"Do you have any really good friends?"

"Yeah, there's Phoebe, who is totally insane, and we have the best times together. Then there's Marisa who is like me in everyway, and we can talk about anything. Then there's the twins Taylor and Shae who are in every class I am, and they are sooo hilarious." Lynsey explained as they were pulling up to the house.

_**GgGgGgGgGgGg**_

**A/N- Well, I included some of the names of reviewers from my story **_**But Not **__**Today**_**. I'm sorry if your name wasn't used, but these are names of some of my friends. (One of them is a middle name.) Oh yeah HAPPY SUMMER '07 EVERYONE!! **


	12. I'M DONE

I'm Done! This was something I started when I really had no idea how to write, or come up with ideas... and I just don't like it too much anymore. Thank you to my loyal readers and reviewers, your all great... but I just don't feel this fic anymore.

love,

Squiddrude


End file.
